Other than conventional brushes, a wide variety of dental prophylaxis devices for cleansing the teeth and massaging the gums as well as applying medication thereto to treat, for example, periodontal disease, are known. Many of these devices contain medication and/or dentrifice as an integral part thereof. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,901; 4,617,694; 4,335,731; 3,675,264; 3,109,192; 2,999,260; 2,966,691; 2,112,184; and 2,763,885. These devices are generally attachable to one or more fingers for insertions into the mouth and manipulation over the teeth and gums. On the other hand, tooth and/or gum brushes, of a variety of configurations, and some of which have a self-contained supply of medication and/or dentrifice, are also known as may be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,582; 3,193,864; 2,807,820; British Pat. No. 2,129,675; and German Pat. No. 2,147,727. Still further, a disposable surgical scrub sponge impregnated with detergent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,419, and a method of producing a sponge impregnated with detergent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,219, while U.S. Pat. No. 20,057,500 discloses a combination of waxes and polishes.
There still exists, however, a need for an improved device of the above-described type which are of simple constructions, simple to use, and are of a ductile gum and tooth conforming nature. The present invention fulfills such a need.